


Liquor, Cigars, and a tight Arse

by TooFazed



Series: Big Brother Provides [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Collared Dick Grayson, Deepthroating, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Slavery, Unconscious Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, cum dump, mentioned Roy Harper, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooFazed/pseuds/TooFazed
Summary: “I’m sure the tabloids will say you defiled yet another princess,” Ollie says, grinning, shirt unbuttoned. “My question is, did you take your princess to Denmark?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Lex Luthor, Dick Grayson/Oliver Queen
Series: Big Brother Provides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859941
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Liquor, Cigars, and a tight Arse

**Author's Note:**

> _The Gotham Gazette presents:_ "Wayne's ward speaks about extracurricular activities!"
> 
> * * *
> 
> This kind colony of bats squeaks at you: Please, read the tags carefully! 🦇 🦇 🦇 🦇 🦇 🦇 🦇 🦇

“Did you see how Silvia’s tits jiggled in her dress? I swear they were about to bounce into my face,” Ollie grins, a laugh just beneath his words, his nose a bit red from the abundance of champagne he has already consumed and no doubt spilled over said breasts to lick the liquid right off.

“And I’m sure they did,” Bruce answers calmly, a wry smile on his lips at their friend’s antics. Lex cannot help but roll his eyes in distaste. Unperturbed, Ollie speaks on.

“And how they did! Roundest, smoothest globes I’ve ever seen!”

“You say that every time,” Lex replies drily, and Bruce chuckles as he opens the old oak door to the meeting room.

“Because it’s true,” Ollie returns, clapping him onto the shoulder, “Not that you would recognize a tit if it slapped you in the face, Luthor.”

Lex sneers, elbowing the hand away to pull his jacket straight. Already done with the drunkard, he ventures towards the chair farthest from the door to take his place. Bruce will sit opposite of him as he always does, Ollie beside them, looking out the windows. Lex always prefers to face Bruce over Ollie if it can’t be handled differently. Especially when Ollie wears the green suit that has made him gather nicknames such as The Green Menace and Christmas Elf. As on a lot of occasions, Lex wonders why he foolishly decides to put up with him.

“Furthermore, as a good gentleman, I had to get a comparison. Who knows if Brucie’s boy is as sweet as he claims?”

Bruce hums, pouring Willett Bourbon Whiskey into their crystal glasses. Ice already inside, placed there by Pennyworth no doubt. Barely seconds ago, too, considering the condensation is near non-existent. 

“If he isn’t sweet to you, it’s all the same to me, Ollie.”

Ollie frowns at the calmness Bruce exudes and smartly doesn’t say a word. There is a first for everything, Lex figures.

His gaze glides to the heavy and dark curtains that are hiding one wall from view entirely, and Bruce strides towards the draping fabric soon after, pulling it away and revealing just who will be pleasing them tonight.

The word _gorgeous_ nearly escapes him. Richard has seemed slight and vulnerable every time Lex has met him but without a suit, or any other kind of designer clothes covering his body he looks like a glass doll. His black hair is mused, clings to his shiny skin where it falls into his face. A blindfold stretches over his eyes, and a light flush has crept over his cheeks. Spit drips from his mouth, down his chin, a black horse gag between white teeth. A heavy collar rests around his throat that seems to stretch his cervical spine as much as a neck brace would. All three pieces are made of dark, rough leather. Lex can smell the faint but deep scent that speaks of quality produce.

A loose, white straitjacket covers his torso, bunches up just shy over the boy’s narrow hips. It keeps his arms crossed over his chest, hands curled and fixated as if he is already patting himself on the shoulders for a job well done. The garish piece of clothing easily pulls the gaze down towards the bubbling tip of his sweetly swollen erection. A cock ring curves around the base, nearly as broad as a fingertip and a few millimeters thick. The elegant silver shines nearly white and must have cost more than the average marriage ring.

The fine legs are shaking, muscles flexing. Richard’s toes barely touch the ground, and Lex licks his lips as he realizes that Richard is no doubt speared on a dildo, precariously balancing in fear of taking the whole length. Sweat and lube are running down the glistening skin, the boy’s mess caught on the metal pane he is standing on before it can sully the old and expansive wooden ground.

“What a sight,” Ollie mumbles, hunger in his eyes, body turned so he can leer at the caught boy that decorates the wall behind him. Lex simply relaxes into his seat, feeling his cock swell as Richard lets out a mewl the second Bruce brushes through his hair. A short leash is connected to the collar’s back.

“Did you truly expect any different from my ward?” Bruce asks, eyebrow raised, pulling the poor boy up by his scruff as if he is a jacket on a coatrack. Muffled, high sounds escape Richard, legs jerking and more lube dripping down between his legs as he is suspended in the air. The first glimpse of the curving dildo that has been led into the wall is slowly exposed.

Bruce steps to the side, Richard stumbling beside him, more held up by his guardian than his buckling legs. The dildo is far longer than Lex expected, thicker at the base than the tip, and he wonders if the straitjacket is as much there to keep the boy bound, as it is to hide how the shaft bulges the tight stomach out.

Richard’s legs are being splayed over Bruce’s thighs, and the boy lets out a little whine, rubs back against the bulge Bruce is undoubtedly sporting like a wanton little whore. Bruce smiles at the effort, kissing his charge’s cheek with a soft murmur as he opens his zipper.

“I’m guessing you like what you are seeing,” Bruce states more than asks as he arranges the boy on his cock, patting through his hair and letting him lean back. The boy pants, arching and rolling his hips. The wet pink of his bubbling tip showing behind the desk every time he rises a little to fuck himself on his guardian’s length.

“I’m impressed,” Lex admits, raising his glass as Bruce does, Ollie not far behind.

“To another night of friendship,” Bruce chuckles, taking a sip, “and business.”

“To future dealings,” Lex agrees, and Ollie grins.

“To my foolhardy friends.”

Lex rolls his eyes, taking a sip before pushing the glass away to focus on the real treat.

“Tabloids say he is a smart one.”

Bruce hums, hands splaying over the tensing thighs as he rocks the boy up on his cock. It makes Richard gasp around the gag. His fingers helplessly curl over his shoulders.

“He is, brings home A’s all the time,” Bruce pulls him back by the hair, forcing an arch. “Aren’t you, kiddo?”, Bruce asks, efforts to fuck into the tight heat picking up. Little, muffled _Ah-ah-ah’s!_ escape the wet mouth, and Bruce kisses the boy’s cheek, thrusts growing more languid again.

“Sports, Math, Arts. It doesn’t matter. He does everything I want to perfection without me having to say all that much.”

Bruce’s legs spread out, and Richard’s are forced to follow, caught as they are behind his guardian’s. His straining tied torso falls forward, his body held up by nothing but the cock in his ass. It leaves his mouth delightfully slack, thighs twitching, pre-cum pulsing out of his rosy tip. Lex guesses his eyes are rolling back.

Bruce ruffles his hair, gaze rising from the boy in his lap as he speaks.

“Do you fancy a cigar? I was in Denmark a few weeks ago.”

“Denmark?” Lex asks, suspicious, “What for?”

His answer is an enigmatic smile.

“I’m sure the tabloids will say you defiled _yet another princess_ ,” Ollie says, grinning, shirt unbuttoned. “My question is, did you take _your_ princess to Denmark?”

“No, Dick had a basketball game,” Bruce says, sliding back with his chair, movement jostling Richard, who lets out a quiet moan, muscles tensing. Spit trickles down his chin. 

The cigars are slid over and then Bruce shares his lighter too. The King of Denmark cigar rests heavily between the tips of Lex’s fingers, golden and marked as they are by Bruce Wayne’s name, but he takes a deep drag. 

Quickly, the room fills with smoke, seems to grow even warmer, and Lex loses his suit jacket and rearranges his half-hard erection.

“Anything your boy can’t do?”

Bruce tilts his head, thinking, fingers brushing over the swollen lips of his charge, pushing them up a little to show off his white teeth. It makes Lex think of the way stockmen show off their breeding dogs.

“Haven’t found anything yet, but you are free to explore his possibilities.”

Ollie lets out a laugh. “Well then, Brucie. Get going. He won’t stuff himself on cum by himself.”

Bruce blows smoke, cupping the boy’s chin to pull him up a little. “Patients Ollie, or you won’t get him at all.”

“I don’t give you five minutes till you begin to fuck back up into that tight heat, Brucie,” Ollie snorts, and he isn’t wrong, Bruce stands up with Richard on his cock before his cigar is finished, lets his torso splay over the table.

Bruce’s hands look like paws on the boy’s hips, hold him down with bruising intensity as the powerful hips snap forward into the boy, rubbing him across the table. Helpless sounds escape Richard, legs jerking, spine curved. Ash falls onto him, and a hand rips his head up by his hair, makes him scream, and undeniably clench like a vice.

Bruce comes with a deep moan, keeping inside him with his head thrown back, smoke curling past his lips. Richard shudders, half suspended in the air, body twitching. Half-formed and muffled sounds leave his mouth. His sweet bubbling cock looks even more abused, has left telling marks across the table.

The cigar is pushed out as Bruce takes a last appraising look at his ward, then he pulls out with a little satiated sigh, exchanging his cock with fingers so nothing can trickle out. Still half on the desk, Ollie slides the boy over like a buffet tray, crooked fingers exchanging crooked fingers.

Ollie is all but salivating, probably hasn’t gotten such a tight ass since Harper left. Lex liked blowing that hole while gripping the red hair punishingly.

From the table, Richard is slipped straight onto Ollie’s cock and it makes him arch into a tight bow with a whimper, leaking tip bobbing between his legs a sight for sore eyes.

“Such a tight fucking ass,” Ollie moans, harshly squeezing the luscious meat. Richard mewls, high and helpless, rapidly fucked into in seconds as Ollie’s hands grab the spasming thighs.

“A shame your _toyboy_ left you, Ollie,” Lex drawls, watching the lithe body bounce on his cock. His nose crinkles a little at the crude treatment of the boy’s pussy.

“Couldn’t have known – _Mhh!_ – his drug addiction would make him – _Fuck yeah!_ – more resistant instead of compliable.”

“You gave him the wrong drugs,” Bruce chimes in, lazy gaze on his ward’s face. Drool is tripping down Richard’s chin like a river. “And you should have known.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ollie says, catching the boy’s ankles to push his legs up till his knees hit his chest. It makes him spasm. If not for the gag, they could hear his breath hitch. Lex eyes the base of the thick, wet cock that disappears inside the tight entrance as it pistons up into the tightly package the boy now makes.

“One could think you haven’t fucked at all tonight,” Lex says drily, “Silvia didn’t let you come?”

Ollie laughs, roughly, pulling at the leash till Richard’s head is forced to roll against his shoulder, trembling body held still. One leg has sprawled back over the green-clothed thigh, the other is hiked up as far as it can go. Very far. Ollie hooks it behind his shoulder. The boy’s body hugs the hard flesh even more tightly, nearly obscenely stretched out and already swollen. “Wait your turn and feel it for yourself. This one’s a keeper.”

Ollie slaps his ass with a chuckle, kneading the flesh as a sob escapes the boy. “Rounded, smoothest globes I’ve ever seen, indeed,” Ollie leers, renewing his vigor, fingers digging into the boy’s left thigh to bounce him properly. His other hand cups the boy’s chin. Pre-cum flies from the bouncing cock’s dip, splashes over the table and on the floor, and sticks to the jacket as Richard shakes apart with the rapid movements and soon, Ollie comes with one last harsh snap up into the boy’s swollen entrance.

“Fuck,” Ollie moans, brushing through the sweaty hair as he calms down with slow rolls of his hips. “Definitely a keeper,” Ollie mumbles, handing Richard over before leaning back into his chair. 

Lex sprawls the trembling boy over his lap. He can hear his breath hitching now that he is so close. Still, the swollen ass rubs against his hard cock. Past his fingers some cum is escaping. The puffy entrance spasming around them. He pulls the boy up and back by the leash. The whimper Richard gives when his cock slips inside fits with the pulsing and near searing heat that envelopes his flesh all at once.

“He’s a furnace,” Lex muses, rubbing the boy’s sides to wipe off the seed his fingers are now covered in as much as to delight in the way it makes Richard twitch. Pressing the heel of his palm against the tight muscled stomach, he feels for his cock and moans when he starts to notice the pressure. The boy is smaller than Harper despite their close age.

His gaze falls onto the inscribed _W_ on the cock ring as he slowly fucks up into the quietly whining boy.

“I’m surprised you’re sharing such a little gem.”

“I’m sharing him as long as it’s useful.”

Lex hums, caressing down the boy’s thighs. Looking at the high collar and the jacket, he realizes now how limiting they are. No place to bite into. Here he thought Bruce is no possessive bastard. He digs his fingers into the lovely ass till Richard lets out a muffled cry, hooks his thumbs into the fucked-out entrance, and begins the chase for the heat. Richard’s vulnerable sounds help, the way he clenches against his thumbs and around his cock having him shoot his load with a quiet groan in seconds.

Bruce smirks, slowly standing. He all but glides over as if he is a damn vampire. Richard is taken off his hands, seems barely cohesive. Not that he was very cohesive before.

Filled with cum, Richard is deposited onto the dildo again, toes curling against the ground now that he has no strength left tiptoe. Bruce tugs the loose fabric of the straitjacket up and clips it onto his collar. It hides the crossed arms and exposes the boy’s stomach. The dildo dents it out visibly. More so even than Lex expected.

Bruce caresses through his hair for a moment longer, then pushes a button, and suddenly the boy is rocked up, cry emerging behind the gag as his stomach is dented out further, legs helplessly trashing in the air.

“Good, god,” Ollie whispers, and Bruce smiles, walking back towards them just as the whirring starts. Richard makes a helpless sound, but soon he writhes instead of kicking. His moans turn breathy then sharp with pain as the vibrator forces orgasm after orgasm out of him that have him spurting cum like a fountain. All the while, their seed drips out of his ass along the thick, black dildo bruising his insides. 

By the time their talk is finished the once so shiny cock hangs flaccid between the boy’s slack legs, Richard’s sagging upper body only held up by the cruel length still vibrating inside of him. Tears are drying on his cheeks that have escaped even the tight blindfold.

Bruce follows his gaze.

“If you want to fuck his throat before you go, I can get the spider gag. He’ll wear it for the rest of the night anyway to warm my cock. I keep him drugged over the whole weekend.”

Lex hums, eyes sliding to snoring Ollie.

“I’ll take you up on the offer.”

Bruce crouches down in front of the boy, exchanging gags and leaves his closed eyes exposed. It nearly makes the boy look too soft.

Still, Lex grabs him by the throat and sinks into the pliant heat, watching his eyelids twitch. It’s another thing altogether to fuck him that way. The little swallows, the tightening of swollen lips. The way his eyebrow curls in unconsciousness. It makes Lex go easy on him, not only because he has to be mindful of his teeth. Lex comes with his pelvis flush against the boy’s face, nose pressing against his pubic bone and lips half wrapped around his balls. More satisfied than even before, Lex pulls back. Spit is dripping out of the boy’s mouth, froths at his lips. He pushed deep enough for Richard to swallow his seed. Not taking his eyes off the slack face, he wipes off his cock before putting it away.

“It was a pleasure as always, Bruce,” Lex says as he lets the used tissue fall into the bin.

“Likewise,” Bruce replies with a handshake, talking business as they walk down the stairs. Pennyworth is already waiting for them, shortly instructed to get Ollie into one of the guestrooms. Bruce says nothing about the boy.


End file.
